


Not Quite

by madeinessos



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: An unexpected company is preferrable over boredom.Right?
Relationships: Hela/Minn-Erva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



“I prefer this over Heroic Hela’s Self-Absorbed Adventures.”

Rolling her eyes, Hela finishes her striptease with a last-minute steel whisper along where her navel should be. “I’m bored. You’re bored. Coyness is overrated, darling. Come here, _now_.“

Hela flings

the knife

Minn-Erva catches.

Kree-impudent, here only Odin knows why, she sits up from the shadows. “Who says I’m bored.”

“You’re here because you want to live, desperately. Of course you’re bored.”

A beat.

Minn-Erva’s lips twist. “Think I prefer you quiet. Touched-starved.”

“I could wring your neck.”

“No touching.” Forgoing the knife, fiddling with her arm: “But you can watch.”


End file.
